User talk:FortifiendWolf
Welcome to my Talkpage..Leave me any message you want me to read here...If its question, i will try to answer it. - Tom A.K.A FortifiendWolf Energy X (talk) 00:56, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Mod There are no actual prerequisites to become a mod. However, since we have some already, you should do something to be approved. You could start edit around here to show how willing you are to dedicate your time to the Wiki. That recent report was good step in doing that. Once you have spent some time editing, you can ask me once more to give you the user rights. Energy ''X'' 12:57, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Thank you, I will do my best. FortifiendWolf (talk) 13:01, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Report User has been blocked. Also, next time, please leave a link to that user's comments, so I don't have to search through the Discussions. Energy ''X'' 10:30, November 25, 2016 (UTC) OK, Sorry...I will do better next time.FortifiendWolf (talk) 17:17, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Reply He has been blocked. Anyway, as I told Zikari, I will tell you the same. You don't have to report people because they are underage, it's something we should overlook and let the Wikia Staff handle it, unless it is something disruptive (in that case you can report to me). Energy ''X'' 19:09, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Okay, But some persons , we label them as Case-D ... Are really unpleasant on the wiki and cause trouble.. i reported only Case-D's. FortifiendWolf (talk) 19:52, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Ban The fact he was circumventing his block is good enough reason for me. Energy ''X'' 09:14, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday Tom it's Micah aka Trainer Micah i wanted to wish you a Happy birthday. If you need anything let me know i can message you tomorrow... So you notice Kind regard's later...Trainer Micah (talk) 16:58, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Thank you :) .FortifiendWolf (talk) 17:17, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Your Welcome have a great Birthday...Trainer Micah (talk) 01:05, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Reply You still need to continue on editing. Just be patient, that's all. Energy ''X'' 13:34, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Reply Users have been blocked. Energy ''X'' 12:53, December 26, 2016 (UTC) :Account banned. Also, I did saw you commented that you play HoMM 5. In that case, you may want to visit sites like this. Energy ''X'' 17:18, December 26, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, I already know that site tho, Thanks anyway :) . FortifiendWolf (talk) 17:20, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Account Yeah, that is a good enough proof that is a sockpuppet account. User blocked. Energy ''X'' 13:21, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Reply At least he is persistent. But so are we. Energy ''X'' 21:44, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Reply Well, one of our former mods said he'd return soon. Also, no, we don't allow any off-topic discussions like that. Such could be spoken about in than anywhere else. Energy ''X'' 21:59, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Do you like Rowlet? Reply So they are often in the chat right? I don't know much since I am not in the chat (often). Energy ''X'' 12:49, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Hey Tom once you read your issue post you'll get the whole story. So you know Harsh & You are great user's if Ash the Kalos champion or Eldrago Destructor try to create another account can you or Harsh message Me or Energy X so we can check it and block such user's. Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 15:58, May 19, 2017 (UTC) '' Reply Yeah, you are eligible for that. 'Energy X''' 09:20, July 23, 2017 (UTC)